El terror de tu llegada
by TraditionalMindless
Summary: Una historia cambiante y enlazada a la serie y Dragón Rojo. Will se muda recientemente a Toronto, Ontario, Canadá. Hannibal fue encerrado pero sucesos anteriores al aniversario de su encierro [ 1 año ], indicarán lo contrario.


_February 14th, 2015. Hannibal fue arrestado por todas las infracciones que cegaron a la policía__.__Finally__, freedom._

En unos días se cumpliría un año desde que Hannibal fue encerrado. No podrán imaginarse el alivio puro que me trajo días increíbles, todo estaba marchando bien y encima, mis sueños se aliviaban, ya soñaba cosas normales y tranquilas.

Lo mejor fue que en los últimos meses Molly accedió a vivir conmigo, estaba tomando tramites en Estados Unidos y ya aseguró que para el 10 de febrero estaría aquí. La vida era increíble.

Yendo al tema del FBI, pues... renuncié. Ver tragedias y tragedias en el pueblo en el que yo ponía mis pies cada mañana no era lindo, nada lindo. Esto es lo último que digo sobre como viví en los últimos meses.

_February 10th, 2016._

Desperté a las 9 a.m., según Molly, debía ir al aeropuerto a las 12 en punto y no había prisa. Nevaba como la mayoría de las veces, yo me preparaba para al menos, una bienvenida decente y también la casa necesitaba limpieza de inmediata así que, me dediqué dos horas a una casa brillante. En el trayecto, aseé a mis perros y luego me di una ducha, faltaba media hora para recibir de nuevo a mi esposa.

Me vestí elegantemente para ir a buscarla, caminando hacia la puerta, empecé a sentir jaqueca que me hizo agarrarme de la cabeza. Retrocedí dos pasos para tropezar y caer, más no me desmayé. En los primeros segundos en que me encontraba en el suelo, sentía una sensación horrible de arrepentimiento profundo. Algo malo iba a pasar y lo sentía en la sangre.

No di más vueltas luego de levantarme, solo tomé algo para relajarme, ese sentimiento no... no lo recordaba. Era imposible... mis pensamientos negativos volvían y ya me sentía... perseguido, nuevamente.

_12:01 p.m._

Ya me encontraba de camino a lo lejos del pueblo. El aeropuerto más cercano quedaba lejos pero, iba a llegar. De camino, sentí que me observaban, más no presté atención a eso. El pasado, era el pasado.

De todos modos, pude reencontrarme con Molly. Para mi suerte, nada había cambiado, ella seguía siendo la misma mujer que yo había conocido hace tiempo atrás. Conversamos de camino a su nueva casa, mi casa.

Ella me dijo que estaba esperando una vida fácil, ya atravesó lo difícil que era Estados Unidos y espera que Canadá le de otra cosa. Yo estaba feliz y, desgraciadamente, olvidé lo que me pasó antes de ir por ella.

_February 11th. 9:30 a.m._

Ahorramos todo lo que restaba del día de ayer en lograr que nos instaláramos cómodamente. Yo me desperté, Molly seguía durmiendo y solo le sonreí para acariciarle el pelo. Me levanté luego de contemplar la maravillosa mujer que la vida me dió para irme a la cocina. Al entrar a dicho lugar, me llevé mis manos a la boca...

...no olvidaré eso. Esa piel... era negra. No podían... simplemente, no...

Ante mi, un manchón enorme de sangre sobre la mesada y... el rostro rebanado de quien antes era... Jack... ¿quién haría semejante cosa? y más aún... ¡¿en mi casa?!

Me rehúso a volver al FBI... nunca... no quería esta porquería de nuevo. Vomité ligeramente, alejándome. Sentí en lo más profundo de mi ser, que había vuelto... su mirada, su posesión y sus burlas indirectas a mi impotencia de matarlo. Debía... verificarlo... todo.

_10:04 a.m._

Luego de limpiar todo el desastre y tratar de fingir que no pasó nada, hice un par de llamadas y entre cruzadas con algunos agentes, entendí todo. Según lo que escuché... lamentablemente, hace días que Hannibal se declaró como "desaparecido/buscado"

Me alarmé, simplemente, me alarmé

Las pesadillas volverían y todo el terror también. No, no podía, era jodidamente improbable... ¿cuando había matado a Jack? y encima... se supone que todos, para viajar, deben mostrar alguna que otra identificación... ¿cómo pudo ese lunático venir a Toronto?, esas y muchas otras preguntas volaban en mi cabeza. Todo era bastante extraño.

Molly aún no se despertó más creo que debería haberla esperado pero, los recuerdos me carcomían así que, solo le dejé una nota en una mesita de luz cercana a ella.

_"Amor, he ido al pueblo por algunas cosas. Volveré pronto"_

Armado, caminé por el pueblo, debía comprobar que Hannibal no tuviera alguna residencia cercana o cuanto menos, una residencia.

Todo parecía normal, los vecinos seguían siendo los mismos excepto... aquella mansión, la más grande, había sido vendida hace algunos días. Sería el blanco de todo pero, al tocar numerosas veces y no recibir respuesta, me alarmé. Al parecer, el dueño no podía estar en casa a las 10:30 a.m... irónicamente hablando.

Me tenía que rendir, el Sr. Lecter no volvería aunque presentí algo extraño. Cuando di media vuelta para irme, escuché como rechinó la puerta de aquella mansión. Lentamente, miré la puerta, estaba entreabierta como esperando a que yo entrara, volví sobre mis pasos y abrí la puerta un poco más para ver dentro, "¿Hola?, soy Will Graham" dije, entrando, pensé que era ridículo pero no encontraba alguna excusa válida para entrar pero supuse que no había nadie y que... sospechosamente, el Dr. Lecter, no había cerrado la puerta... era extraño.

"Espero que no le moleste que irrumpa en su casa", grité seriamente, alerta.

Era increíble, no había nadie, tal vez... solo estoy loco... tal vez, Hannibal no volvió y me lo pensaba demasiado. Me iba a ir hasta que, intentando, la puerta estaba cerrada, con llave. Ahora sí, se podría decir que yo era una caldera de nervios y miedo pero, me puse firme ante la situación, tratando de buscar otra salida.

Sorprendentemente, seguía de pie, mi valentía cruza fronteras pero, recordar lo caótico que fue tener a Hannibal como psiquiatra, me atemorizaba un poco.

_?:? p.m. o a.m._

Estuve caminando por mucho tiempo, ya desconozco que hora será, en los últimos momentos, solo pensaba en que, si Molly no me veía en casa, iba a tener terribles consecuencias.

Subiendo por unas escaleras, el lugar se veía espectacularmente elegante pero, vi un camino de manchas rojas, como la sangre. Eso arruinaba todo el trayecto hermoso del pasillo.

Todo iba hacia un cuarto, caminé, pero, sentía ya de por sí que no la iba a pasar bien...

Entre el silencio, abrí la puerta lentamente para contemplar un dormitorio... inmenso, sobre la cama, vi un cuerpo mutilado salvajemente, y todo el resto era decorado con entrañas de algunos animales y personas, había sangre por todas partes pero... lo que me espantó eran las cortinas... tapaban la ventana, sí, pero... en sangre... estaba escrito...

_"I want you"_

Retrocedí a más no poder, iba a vomitar, honestamente. No sé porque me volví tan débil, ya había visto cosas peores... per- ... ¿escucharon eso?

Sí, era el sonido retumbante de pasos, alguien estaba en el piso inferior y por si fuera poco, habló...

"Sé que estuviste viendo mi regalo", era Hannibal el que abrió la boca.

Con valentía pero miedo, me acerqué a la punta de las escaleras, "Sí... lo he visto", exclamé, con una voz profunda.

El estaba ahí abajo, cerca de una gran mesa, me dirigió la mirada, sonriente, "Me extrañaste, ¿verdad?"

Me quedé mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido.

"Sé que no... pero, mírate, estabas con una mujer y una vida normal", dijo, regalándome una sonrisa débil

Arquee una ceja, "¿Estaba?"

"¿Acaso el hombre no pudo percatarse de quien era el cuerpo?", preguntó con una mirada cínica, feliz.

Yo fruncí el ceño al momento que terminó de preguntar, quedando boquiabierto levemente, "Maldito", murmuré, viéndolo con un asco (y enojo) terrible. Muchos sentimientos se cruzaron pero, me sentí impotente, iba a quebrantar en llanto hasta que... "Baja, quisiera cenar contigo", dijo el Dr.


End file.
